


Milestone Birthdays

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s Prompto’s twenty-five birthday, and Cor decides to surprise him with a gift he doesn’t expect to receive.





	Milestone Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Prompto’s birthday! :D I decided to write a PromCor story, because I really love these two together, and wanted to write something a little different than what I did for Noctis’ bday. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Prompto dries off his hair, happy that he’s decided to spring for a night at the 3 Z’s Motel in Taelpar. He usually doesn’t indulge in the luxury of staying at a motel, preferring to camp in a caravan along the highway. But since today is a special day, he decided to splurge on a decent bed for the night. He hears his phone chirp, and looks over at it to see who’s sent him a message. 

“ _Are you holed up at Taelpar?_ ” 

Smiling at the text, he unlocks his phone and begins to type. “ _How’d you guess?_ ” 

“ _Tradition_.” 

It’s true - he likes to come back here on this night, and the fact that the person texting him is aware of that brings a small smile to his lips. “ _So you noticed the date?_ ” 

“ _I always do_.” 

Always straight and to the point with this person. Prompto wants to know if it would kill them to say a little more, but then he might question what was wrong with them as it would be out of the ordinary. “ _Yes, I’m here. Why?_ ” 

“ _Don’t leave_.” 

He rolls his eyes, and types back without waiting. “ _Where would I go? See you soon, Marshal_.” He drops his phone onto the old mattress, and walks back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Fixing his hair, he deems it decent enough, then uses a little bit of deodorant spray - a precious commodity in their world’s current climate, and takes one last look in the mirror before heading back into the room. 

Waiting to hear the sound of an approaching motorcycle, he becomes a little anxious when he doesn’t hear one. Then he reminds himself that Cor didn’t specifically say where he was at - he could be as far away as Ravatogh, or he could be at the border of Insomnia. Prompto always forgets to ask him where he’s at. He could probably text Gladio to see if he knows, but he’d already spoken to both him and Ignis earlier in the day. At least his friends hadn’t forgotten what day it is - a fear he constantly has on this day. But they haven’t forgotten yet over the last four years, so he’ll call it a win for now. 

At almost half past ten, he hears a knock on the door. Jumping up off the bed, he goes over to the door, surprised that he hadn’t heard the motorcycle approaching. _I must have been dozing off._  But, as he opens the door, he realizes that the reason he hadn’t heard a motorcycle was because there wasn’t one present. 

“WARK!” 

Two chocobos stood in front of his door, Cor standing in between them. “Wiz let me borrow them. Says he trusts us to make sure no daemons attack them.” 

“Cor!” He jumps up onto the man who is as indestructible as they come, his legs attaching to his waist as he stays latched to his body. He feels the soft feathers of both chocobos against either side of his body, their quiet ‘Kwehs’ bringing tears to his eyes. “You did this for me??” 

“You don’t turn twenty-five every year.” Cor mumbles near his ear, but his arms wrap around him in a protective embrace. “How else could we celebrate a milestone birthday, if not with your favorite animals?” 

Another loud ‘WARK’ comes from the chocobo standing on his right, Prompto sliding down Cor’s body until his feet are planted on the ground. He turns towards the chocobo, and starts to scratch its neck and head. “Hi! You want to go for a ride??” A resounding ‘Kweh’ is warbled near his ear. He looks over at Cor, who is watching him with a smile on his face. “You up for a ride, Marshal?” 

“That’s why I brought them here.” Cor moves his chocobo out towards the parking lot, and hops up on its back. “We’ll go for a short ride. Brought these to help keep us safe.” He tosses a strong light to put around the chocobos neck. “You have your guns?” 

“Always.” He pats his hips. Since Noct is asleep in the Crystal, they’d taken to carrying their weapons on their person, as it didn’t feel right to use the Armiger while their friend wasn’t with them. “Come on, you ready to go for a nice ride?” He pets his chocobo on the head before jumping up on its back. He leans over and hugs it around its neck, ecstatic that he gets to spend his birthday with both a chocobo and Cor. 

Since the sun had disappeared, he hadn’t been by to Wiz’ in a long time. He tried to visit when he could, but most of the work he did to keep the citizens of Lucis safe kept him away from the Duscae region. He knew Gladio and Ignis had a good handle on this area, letting him take control of Cleigne and some of Leide. He guides his chocobo over to where Cor is standing, and sees him watching him with a smile on his face. That man knows how to get his heart rate to spike, as Cor hardly ever smiles. 

“Come on. Is your motorcycle over at his outpost?” They trot towards the open plains, rocks surrounding them. 

“It is. Figure it’ll be a good ride across, what do you think?” 

“Hopefully these lights are strong enough.” He pats his chocobo’s neck. “What do you say, hmm? You ready to stretch those legs of yours? Feel the wind in your feathers?” Another warble of affirmation makes Prompto laugh. “Me too. Come on. First one there has to buy the other a round of beer!” 

He takes off without looking back, his chocobo taking to the task of speeding across the valley under the cloud covered sky. No moon, no problem. He could hear the sounds of daemons breaking their way up out of the ground, but he doesn’t let the noise bother him. He sees Cor leaning forward to make his chocobo go faster. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he snaps a quick picture of Cor, then snaps a quick selfie of himself. 

“Pay attention, Prompto!” Cor chastises him in a playful tone as he zooms by him on his chocobo. 

“No fair!” He calls out, but doesn’t care. He’s having too much fun riding along, the wind in his hair feeling better than it has in a very long time. They come up to a hill, and with a sharp kick to the chocobo’s sides, they go gliding down. “Yahoo!” He laughs as his chocobo continues to glide, flapping its wings a little as they soar a little above the ground. When the chocobo lands, he gives it scritches on its neck, a resounding ‘Kweh’ coming from the creature as they head up the next large hill. 

They arrive at Wiz’ Outpost too soon for Prompto’s taste, a few chocobos hanging out in their pens with four large flood lights shining down on the outpost. He hops off his chocobo’s back, and grabs some curiel greens to feed it. He sees Cor come up on his chocobo, Prompto clearly the winner of their little bet.

“Looks like you’re buying me a round, Marshal.” He teases, as he finishes feeding his chocobo. “How’s it going over here, Wiz?” He approaches the owner of the ranch, who looks happy to see him. “Long time, huh?” 

“Very long time.” Wiz holds out his hand for a shake, but Prompto bypasses that and gives the man a hug. “Good to see you’re still with us, Prompto.” 

“I plan on being here for a very long time.” He smiles, then steps back. “Mind if we have a couple of pints? Maybe some grub, if you’ve got anything already made?” 

“For you? Sure. You two take a seat, and I’ll bring something out to you.” 

Prompto walks over to Cor, and puts his arm around his. “Looks like you lost.” He teases him, as he drags him over to the table. “I thought for sure you’d beat me.” 

“Well, my chocobo got distracted.” 

He laughs, and shakes his head. “I bet you let me win, Marshal.” 

“I would never.” But he sees the hint of a smile on Cor’s face, all the confirmation Prompto needs that that is indeed the case. “I can’t get drunk, but if you want to have a few beers, I don’t mind.” 

Reaching under the table, he puts his hand on top of Cor’s knee. “Why? You want me drunk so I’ll be easy to take to bed?” 

“You are _never_  easy to take to bed.” A calloused hand touches the top of his. “I like a challenge.” 

“Yeah, well - maybe I won’t let you take me to bed tonight. Maybe you’ll just drop me off.” 

Two glasses full of ale are set down in front of them. “We’ll see.” 

“The Marshal tells me it’s your birthday today, Prompto.” Wiz sets a third glass down, after putting two plates of food in front of both him and Cor. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks, Wiz!” He holds up his glass, and taps it against both Cor’s and Wiz’ glasses. “It’s been a pretty great birthday so far.” 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.”

After consuming two more glasses of ale, and polishing off his chocobo club sandwich, Prompto sits behind Cor on the man’s motorcycle. They say goodbye to Wiz, and Cor takes off into the night, Prompto hugging himself tight to his back. It’s been awhile since he’s had the thrill of riding behind Cor on his motorcycle, preferring to use his own motorcycle. But his is still back at the Three Z’s Motel. He can feel the muscles in Cor’s back as his face stays pressed against his jacket, his eyes closed to feel the wind whip past them. 

The motorcycle comes to a stop at the motel, Prompto sliding off of it as Cor turns the beast of a machine off. He starts to walk towards his room, then looks over his shoulder as an afterthought. “You’re not going, right?” He remembers his words at Wiz’, hoping that Cor hadn’t believed him. He wants Cor to spend the night. 

“Tradition, right?” Cor comes up behind him, shaking his head. 

It’s true - not only does Prompto spend his birthday here at the Three Z’s Motel, but he spends it with Cor. They’d discovered their mutual feelings for one another on his twenty-first birthday, a few months after Noctis had gone into the Crystal. Prompto had been sad, and didn’t know what was going to happen now that Noctis was gone, but Cor showed him that it was going to be okay. And per tradition, Cor kept showing him that, year after year. 

Opening the door to his motel room, he steps to the side so that Cor may enter first, then follows him in. He soon finds himself pushed up against the door, the strength of the Immortal stealing his breath away as he’s kissed into submission, to which he’s only too happy to comply. He jumps up and wraps his legs back around Cor’s waist, his back rubbing up against the door as their kiss deepens, Prompto’s ass being teased by Cor’s hands pushing into the seam of his jeans. He moans low into the kiss, pushing back on those strong fingers, wanting to be taken apart by this man. 

The bed becomes a necessity, as he’s carried across the room to be laid down upon it. Cor’s hands push the shirt he’s wearing up towards his neck, then starts to pull it up over his head. But it doesn’t make it all the way off, instead keeping Prompto blind as the Marshal’s mouth returns to his with another breath stealing kiss. His belt is yanked on, and soon his underwear and pants are no longer on his body, his shoes and socks also a thing of the past. But his shirt stays in its place, his collar pushing up against his nose as his body is toyed with by Cor’s expert hands. 

Blunt nails are dragged down his sides, his legs spreading open to show Cor just how aroused he is right now. His cock stands stiff in the air, Prompto moaning loud as something wet comes into contact with the tip. Cor’s mouth is a gift from the Six, his hips pushing up to feel more of Cor’s mouth around his cock. He’s never been one to be aggressive, but something about Cor puts him into a right state, unable to keep himself reserved around him. Maybe it has to do with this only happening a few times a year - so he has to make every second count. 

Strong hands push his hips back down towards the bed, Prompto moaning low as he tries to find Cor’s head with his hands. “Cor, please….” He begs his lover, who answers with a strong suck to his cock, Prompto tilting his head back as his cock slides down his lover’s throat. “Oh, Gods, you’re….you’re….” His hands land on the top of his head, his lover’s goatee tickling his inner thigh as his mouth moves off of his cock. “N-No…” 

“Not going anywhere, Prompto.” Cor drags his chin against his inner thigh more, sending shivers up and down his spine at the torturous tickling. “You’ll come soon.” 

“Nnnngh…” His cock is pulled back into the Marshal’s mouth, his cock sliding along his plump tongue. He groans, tugging on Cor’s short strands of hair as the hands on his hips force him to stay in place. One hand is pulled away, the other gripping him strong enough that Prompto won’t be moving because of it. Wet fingers probe at his entrance, then slip inside of him. Cor works them to spread him open, Prompto whining and moaning as his body is pushed closer and closer to an orgasm. Three fingers fill him up, Prompto’s fingers tightening their grip in his lover’s hair. “Cor…” His voice cracks, as Cor decides at that moment to begin to deep throat him, the sudden pressure around his cock bringing him to orgasm without warning. He moans through his release, Cor’s throat massaging his cock with each swallow he takes, intensifying the pleasure tenfold. 

Thinking that he would get a moment’s reprieve had been foolish, as he tries to regain his breath at the same time the Marshal begins to push the tip of his cock into his loosened hole. The shirt is removed from his head, Prompto blinking a few times to adjust to the minimal light streaming into their motel room.  “Look at me, Prompto…” Cor’s voice surrounds him, Prompto looking up at him with his mouth hanging open, his body flushed from head to toe. “Happy birthday…” 

“T-Thank...you…” He cries out, lifting both legs up to feel Cor’s cock penetrate him deep from the get go. It’s exactly what he wants, and the Marshal gives it to him without any preamble. Just a good, hard dicking is what Prompto wants right now, and his lover provides it with mutual enthusiasm. 

He comes again after ten minutes, but Cor doesn’t stop. He’s pulled up to sit on his lap, moaning low against his neck as their bodies rock together in total harmony. Sweat covers their bodies, Prompto’s hair clinging to the sides of his face as he’s bounced up and down on Cor’s cock. His lover’s calloused hand wraps around his cock, and soon he’s screaming in euphoria, as he begins to come for a third time, this time the Marshal slamming him down hard onto his cock as he comes a few moments after him the tip of his cock pushing right up against the spot that makes Prompto’s vision go white. Their mouths come together with more passionate kisses, Prompto whining softly into Cor’s mouth as his lover’s cock leaves his body, not ready to detach from him like that. 

They head into the bathroom together, where they take a shower. Well, Cor gets himself clean, and then Prompto is on his knees, pulling his lover’s clean cock into his mouth to return the favor shown to him earlier in the evening. Before he brings his lover to an orgasm, he’s pulled away, Cor shoving him up against the wall to penetrate him again. Prompto moans as he pushes his hips back and forth, finding himself dry cumming after a few strong thrusts. But he feels Cor come again, and that’s all that matters to him, his face beginning to ache from how much smiling he’s been doing the last few hours. 

Prompto gets cleaned up, the two of them staying at opposite ends of the shower this time, and then both head to the room together. “You gonna spend the night here, Marshal?” He asks, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

“Don’t I always?” Cor asks, as he lays down on the bed, holding the blanket up for Prompto to join him. “It’s still your birthday, isn’t it?” 

Smiling, he nods and climbs into bed with him. “This is a nice tradition we have. Feels good to know that I’ll be seeing you on this day.” 

“I know what you mean.” Cor kisses him on the lips, then pulls him into his arms. “Happy birthday, Prompto. I hope twenty-five is as good to you as it was to me.” 

“Thanks, Marshal.” 

With the world in chaos with the ever present night, Prompto takes solace in the fact that he gets to forget about those things on his birthday. Even if it’s just for a few hours. It feels normal, and that’s about the best gift that anyone could give to him. 


End file.
